


It's Complicated

by superlesbianturbo5000



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Book: Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Marriage, crackfic that got way out of hand, wouldnt it be funny if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlesbianturbo5000/pseuds/superlesbianturbo5000
Summary: In which the vows at the Lost Lagoon were legally binding, and Cass must return home to divorce the wife she didn’t know she had.In the proceedings, Rapunzel realizes that those vows may have meant something more.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 128





	1. The Summons

_ Dearest Cassandra, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you terribly! I can’t wait to hear about your most recent exploits.  _

_ I’m sure you’re wondering why this letter came so quickly after the last. It started when I was reminiscing about our old adventures with my mother. As it turns out, the vows we recited at the Lost Lagoon, if you remember, might be legally binding. Who knew?  _

_ Anyway, to make matters short, you may have to return to Corona, as I’d need you present for the divorce proceedings. It should be a simple process with the royal legal staff on the case. I had never imagined I’d be getting a divorce from my best girlfriend, but I suppose crazier things have happened to us both.  _

_ I expect to remain on good terms, and I’d be happy to lodge you in your old room for as long as you would like, if you wish to stay.  _

_ Your wife (for now), _

_ Princess Rapunzel of Corona  _

_ —  _

Rapunzel’s spoon clinked on the outside of her teacup. The sun was just beginning to sink in the sky as she had her tea with Queen Arianna. 

“You know, I kind of miss the old adventures I had with Cass,” Rapunzel said. “now that she’s gone on to greater things. Before everything got so complicated. When it was just us.”

Arianna hummed in acknowledgement, encouraging her daughter to continue. 

“I’ve never told anyone about this, but, before we were really friends, we uh…” Rapunzel paused, puzzling over how much she should reveal. She trusted her mother, but she had to be careful about how much Cass would be comfortable with sharing. Arianna looked over the rim of her teacup expectantly. 

“Well, Cass and I did this…” Rapunzel struggled to put it into words. “we found these old ceremonial rites from General Shampanier and King Herz der Sonne’s union, and recited them together. At this uh, special place.” 

Arianna made a loud wet cough, dribbling tea back into her cup in a manner completely unbecoming of a queen. Rapunzel rushed to her side and helped her set the teacup down. 

“That’s not… quite what I was expecting to hear.” Arianna dabbed at her lips delicately with a napkin, waving off Rapunzel’s help. “What sort of rites?” 

“I kind of promised that it would be our little secret.” Rapunzel had a feeling that her mother knew more than she was letting on. She went on to describe, in as vague a way as possible, her adventure with Cassandra, ending with their makeshift ceremony at the lagoon. 

“And we threw the bracelets we made back into the… water, just like it said on the text we found. Now that I think about it, a lot of it had to do with the marriage of- hm. Well, I never really thought about it, but it’s almost as if we got married like the General and Herz der Sonne. Weird, right?” 

Arianna nodded gravely. There was a long silence. “Dear, I think you might owe Cassandra a few anniversary presents.”

“What do you mean?”

Arianna stood and smoothed her skirts. She held out a hand for Rapunzel to take, accompanied by a warm smile. “It sounds like my daughter’s gotten married.” 

—

Cassandra’s face went through about a novel’s worth of expressions for the span of the one letter. She traced the purple flourishes and ferns that adorned the margins as she read it over again. 

_ Divorce proceedings? What was this about?  _ If it weren’t for the salutation on the top line, she would have assumed the letter was for someone else. Maybe it was a mistake. But there it was, clear as day. The memory of herself and Raps floating in the Lost Lagoon was stark in her mind. She remembered Rapunzel’s smile and the warm hug she gave- words exchanged, not so much. 

She paced in circles around her camp.  _ Your  _ wife,  _ Princess Rapunzel of Corona _ .  _ Your wife, for now. _

“I’m a married woman, apparently.” She said to Fidella. She snorted in reply, and continued to munch at grass. Cass grabbed her few belongings and slung them up on her horse’s back. She whistled for Owl. “Wonder how Fitzherbert is dealing with it.”

She scribbled a quick notice on a scrap of paper.  _ I’ll be there soon. -C _

“I guess a royal summons is as good an excuse as any to head back home.” Owl tilted his head judgmentally as he alighted on her arm. “Especially if it’s for my own divorce.”

Cass secured the note to Owl’s foot, releasing him to fly ahead. 

— 

Rapunzel nervously walked the length of her room. Arianna was having a hushed discussion with Nigel. They had yet to tell the King, as he was stuck in a trade meeting all the way in Nezerdnia for the rest of the day at the very least. 

Books about Coronan and Saporian marriage tradition, as well as books on Shampanier and Herz der Sonne, were piled on every elevated surface available. Even an old academic’s copy of the Book of Hearts was opened carefully on her vanity. Nigel sent one of the maids to see if Xavier still had those texts relating to the ritual. She had yet to return. 

Rapunzel was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing her very best friend- her  _ wife _ \- again. It had only been a handful of months, but the separation felt like years. But under these circumstances, she wasn’t sure how, exactly, the reunion would go. 

Owl had tapped at the window just a few hours before, leaving the brief note written in Cassandra’s neat hand. He had flown away after receiving some scratches from the princess. The note was left on the sill.  _ Cass would be home very soon. _ Her initial letter had only been sent a week ago, so Cass must be rushing for Owl to have come so soon. 

“Princess, you’re going to wear a track into the rug. Please take a break.” Suggested Nigel. 

Her pacing came to a halt, and she made her way to the edge of her bed. Pascal, eternally loyal, crawled onto her shoulder. He gave a series of reassuring squeaks. Rapunzel took him into her hands, giving him a small kiss on his crest. 

Arianna quietly closed her book, coming to sit next to her daughter. “Is this really bothering you?” She asked, rubbing Rapunzel’s back. 

“It’s just… a lot to take in, is all.” Pascal scurried back to his place on her shoulder. Rapunzel leaned her head on her mother. “I don’t know how Cass is going to take it. Or Eugene. Oh no, I haven’t told Eugene! Should I tell him?” 

Arianna squeezed Rapunzel’s shoulder. “It’s going to be just fine. We’ll take this slow, and figure it out as we go along. We’re all here to help. Your friends love you. There’s nothing to worry about.” She gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. 

Nigel cleared his throat. “I am still unsure if the lack of written record makes this easier or harder on us. As you likely already know, in the text of  _ Post-Unification Tradition and Law: on the Combination of Coronan and Saporian Culture _ , on page 42, paragraph 4, section A, subs-“

“Skip to the point, Nigel.” Rapunzel said tiredly. 

“Yes, as I was saying, after the union of Corona and Saporia, marriage law changed drastically. The unification of our different matrimonial traditions leads to a rather unclear set of rules for what constitutes a marriage. There is a lot of conflicting information in different law books as well, especially concerning the validity of a marriage made without witnesses.” 

Rapunzel leaned on her knees. “So this means what, exactly?” 

“Er, I think it might be best to consult an expert’s opinion.” 

The princess groaned and flopped back on her bed. 

“This book in particular,” Nigel continued, “has a concerning addendum regarding throwing a sacrifice into a body of water. Which, if the story you told me is accurate, occurred at the time of your possible marriage. To your former lady-in-waiting.” 

_ She’s so much more- _ Rapunzel’s thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Nigel rose to address it. 

“I hope that’s Elizabeth, with the books.” 

“ _ Sunshine! _ ” A pit fell in Rapunzel’s stomach at the sound of her boyfriend’s pet name. Nigel opened the door, narrowly avoiding a hug from Eugene. 

Nigel bowed his head respectfully. “Captain.” 

Eugene stumbled past him, unperturbed. “Having a party without me?” He set the cupcake he had brought down on Rapunzel’s painting stool. “A reading party?” 

“Mom, Nigel, could you leave us alone for a minute?” 

They nodded in agreement before hurrying out the door. Nigel closed the door quietly behind him. 

“Eugene…” 

He took a free seat across from Rapunzel. “Is something wrong?” He took one of her hands in his own. She squeezed it weakly, before it went limp. 

“I have to ask you something really weird, and you have to promise not to freak out.” 

Eugene scoffed. “Sunshine, if I freaked out at every weird thing that happened, I would’ve lost my mind years ago. Hit me.” 

“How to approach… how would you react if I were, hypothetically-“ She worried her lip between her teeth. “already married for about three or so years.” 

Eugene laughed. “Is that all?” 

“I’m being serious!” 

His smile fell and he sat up straighter. “What’s this really about?” 

“I have to, um, divorce Cassandra.” Eugene opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. He opened it again, just to close it once more, speechless.  _ A rare sight, Fitzherbert without anything to say,  _ she could imagine Cass sniping. 

“It’s a long story.” Rapunzel finished. 

“I feel like the whole Moonstone debacle is a divorce in itself.” 

Rapunzel sighed, twisting her engagement ring. “It’s not that easy, unfortunately.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll all get through this together. I’m sure Cass didn’t even know you two were married. It’ll be fine. And I do expect the full story, one way or another.” 

Rapunzel bit her lip. “Anyway, Cass is on her way back. I’m planning on meeting her at the docks in an hour or so.” 

“Should I come with?” 

“Although I’m sure you miss her as much as I do-“ Rapunzel teased. She grew serious once more. “I think I’d like to meet her alone.” 


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Rapunzel reunite after several months. Cass learns she is part of the family, no matter what.

It’s surprising what small things let you know you’re on your way home. Cass has seen many rivers and streams and coasts along her journey, but the sea smells different on the shores of Corona. 

The butterflies in her stomach were quieted by the soothing sounds of crashing waves. A memory of splashing about in camisoles and bloomers, of banishing fear, lit a smile on her face. She wanted to cherish that memory for as long as she lived, even now as it spelled the end of a marriage. 

_ I guess it’s not really our little secret anymore.  _ Cass thought.  _ Better the Queen knows than anyone else, though.  _

The highest tower of the castle poked through the horizon. The rising sun blazed god-rays that framed the bulbous domes sitting high upon the towers. The sun-kissed colors of corona brought a warmth to her heart. Even Fidella had a spring in her step, no doubt thinking of the pampering she would get in the royal stables. 

Cass was already mentally scheduling her round of hellos, starting with her dad. Perhaps right after she meets with the princess. She was even excited to see Fitzherbert.  _ What is that saying about absence and the heart? _

She couldn’t help but grin at the thought of seeing all her old friends after so long. She tried to put the thought of their rejection, of how her sinful past razed the grounds of the city- she swallowed that anxiety, and soothed the pain blooming on her side. 

The walls of Corona rose mightily in her path. The guards at the gate gave her a once-over, checking her saddlebags, before letting her through. She let out a shaky breath.  _ Must be new blood.  _

This was the only time she had ever been grateful for the lax security around the kingdom. Well, not the only time. She squashed that thought and focused on Fidella’s hooves falling on the stone bridge. 

— 

Rapunzel brightened at the sight of the big draft horse coming across the bridge. She leaned over to say goodbye to the gaggle of children that came to greet the princess, in hopes of receiving a coin or a pat on the head. Luckily, they left without protest, and Rapunzel could meet Cassandra alone. 

She saw the black cape, worn from action, fluttering behind Cassandra. They were making a steady pace across the long bridge. Steady wasn’t fast enough for Rapunzel. She bounced on the balls of her feet, debating on whether or not to close the distance herself. 

There was a roiling in her stomach at what was to come. It was surely alright, though. She did love Cass, and she knew Cass loved her. Platonically. As very good friends. 

Soon enough, Cassandra’s face came into view. “Raps!” She shouted, swinging herself down from the saddle. She bounded the remaining steps to Rapunzel’s open arms. Cass couldn’t help but swing Raps around in a twirl, before setting her down. Raps giggled in surprise, and pulled Cass in for a tight hug. 

She pressed her face into Cass’s shoulder. She smelled almost the same as she remembered. A pleasant kind of smoky. She inhaled deeply, memorizing the new earthy scent. 

Cass squeezed Rapunzel tightly. It had been a while since she had any loving touch, especially from someone she deeply cared about. She gripped Rapunzel’s biceps, pulling her back to take a look at her face. Raps slid her hands down Cassandra’s arm, noting the muscle tone. She clasped their hands together, as she had so many times before. It felt different, this time. 

“I missed you, Cass.” 

“I missed you too, Raps.” 

Rapunzel dropped Cass’s hands, wrapping her arms around her middle. She couldn’t really place where her sudden shyness came from. The whole divorce thing wasn’t really a big deal between friends, so why worry? 

“I like the ponytail. It's a great look!” Her fingers twitched with the desire to touch it. 

“Thanks. I like your new dress.” Cass reached out for Fidella’s reigns. “I’m really happy to see you again, despite the circumstances.” 

Rapunzel let out a relieved laugh. What Cass would’ve given to hear it all these months. It almost didn’t feel real. 

“Let’s head back to the palace. I’m sure you need some rest, and a hot meal. And a bath.” She poked Cass in the ribs. Rapunzel gently grasped Cassandra’s elbow. Neither of them wanted to discuss the weight of what needed to happen, so the trip happened in silence. 

As they walked along, Cass remarked how little everything had changed. She had only been a few months out, essentially traveling in a serpentine winding path away from the kingdom. She had taken her time visiting several different towns, helping the distressed and liberating the oppressed. With no schedule to uphold, it was cathartic to take her time to fight for truth and justice. Cass wondered what was new around Corona, resolving to ask at the next opportunity. She was enjoying the comfortable silence. The town square was bustling with its normal amount of activity. The townspeople would wave and bow and curtsy at the passing princess. Luckily, no one glared in Cassandra’s direction. That freed her from some anxiety. 

The rugged knight with the princess on her arm- what a picture. 

Through the gate, beyond the courtyard, and up the stairs they went. Fidella was sent to the stables, no doubt for a good grooming, and Cass and Raps went arm and arm through the foyer. Cass’s small bag of personal effects was slung over her shoulder. 

Finally, Rapunzel broke the silence. “Do you want to come to my room?” 

“Is that alright?” Cass asked. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She laughed. “We are married, after all.” 

Cassandra smiled in response. 

“Besides, I want to get to spend some time with you before we have to handle… the mess.” Rapunzel continued. She began to tug Cass in the direction of her bedroom. “You’ll be able to get freshened up without anyone bothering you, too.” 

— 

The luxury of hot, running water could not be overstated. Rapunzel insisted on running a bath for Cassandra, filling it with only a minimal amount of scented flowers and fancy elixirs. After so long on the road, Cass couldn’t even dream of complaining about the floral nonsense. 

She sighed audibly as she sunk into the water. Rapunzel had left her to get undressed with little protest. Cassandra was so lost in the sensation of getting a nice, long, hot bath that she nearly missed the knock on the door. 

“Cass, are you alright? I’m coming in.” Rapunzel peeked around the door, entering the large bathroom. 

Cass sunk deeper into the bath. The water was murky with a combination of whatever products princesses like to bathe in that make them smell so nice, and the filth leftover from days on the road. 

Rapunzel came over to settle on the lip of the tub. She twisted her body to face Cassandra, and gave her a loving smile. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” 

“Mhm.” Cass hummed through her nose. 

“It’s like, I didn’t know what I was missing before, and now that it’s here, I couldn’t imagine living without it.” 

Cass elected not to respond, fully submerging her head in the bath. She shook loose the dirt and sweat that had built up in her mad dash to Corona. 

Rapunzel let slip a fond smile as soon as Cass’s eyes were closed. It remained as she emerged. The curl on her forehead was slicked down the bridge of her nose, and her hair- longer now- hung just beyond her shoulders. Rapunzel turned her head away and tapped her nails on the outer rim of the tub. 

Cass grabbed the bar of soap from its dish, and scrubbed harshly at her hair. The princess chanced another look at her friend as she heard the soap being lathered. 

“Cass, hold on,” She reached out a tentative hand. “let me?”

A question, not a demand. 

“You’ve done it for me so many times, let me return the favor.” 

Cass wordlessly held out the bar to Rapunzel, eyes still closed. Rapunzel took it slowly, trying not to show how giddy she was, despite the face-splitting grin. 

She began gently massaging the soap into Cass’s neglected scalp. Cass sighed as Rapunzel ran her fingers through her raven locks. She might as well enjoy it while it lasts. 

Raps pressed her soapy fingers into the hollows of Cassandra’s back. The scars were traced one by one, until it became too much for Rapunzel to think about. She instead focused on soothing the large knots in Cassandra’s muscular shoulders. 

It’s not as if Rapunzel hadn’t seen Cassandra’s body before. Sharing a space in a cramped camper doesn’t leave much room for privacy. Nor did their shared river baths, despite Cass usually walking upstream far enough to remain out of sight after helping Rapunzel with her wild mane. 

It’s not as if Rapunzel hadn’t thought about her body, or admired it. Every sinewy muscle and scar told the story of Cassandra’s life. Her fair skin was beautiful, free of blemishes aside from a few scars. From an artist’s perspective, Cass was most certainly the perfect model. 

Rapunzel was shocked from her train of thought with a loud groan from Cass. She had been working a particularly rough knot. 

“Better?” Rapunzel’s hands came to rest on Cass’s shoulders. 

“Much, thanks.” Cass stretched, and water came off her biceps in rivulets. “I think I’m just about clean, if you’ll....” 

“Right! See you in a minute.” Raps tapped her shoulders and headed out of the bathroom, leaving wet handprints on her skirt as she hastily dried them. 

Cass watched her go, pinching a clean curl between her fingers. This was going to be a difficult transition. 

She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. It was almost as soft as Rapunzel’s touch. 

“Oh, Cass, I grabbed some of your clothes from your room.” Rapunzel held out her favorite maroon undershirt, and a pair of her old trousers. 

“Thanks.” She took them and went to change behind the screen. Rapunzel watched Cassandra’s silhouette pull the fitted shirt on, and step into the trousers. 

She came back around, and it was almost like seeing the old Cass. Her hair was a little longer, sure, and inside she’s changed so much, and- “Wait, what happened to your eye?!”

“Oh, it’s kind of a long story.” Cass tenderly rested her fingers on the long scar that stretched from her brow to her cheekbone. “Not really a big deal, though. I’m fine.” 

Rapunzel bit her tongue. “You can talk to me about it- whenever you’re ready.” 

There was that warm smile. “I will, I promise. Just not now, yeah?” 

Cass took a seat on the bed next to Rapunzel. She opened her mouth to speak, but a knock stopped her short.    
  


“Rapunzel? Are you in there?” It was the queen. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, mom, door’s open!” Rapunzel shouted. 

Queen Arianna entered regally. On instinct, Cass stood and bowed her head to her majesty. 

“Ah, there’s my daughter-in-law.” 

Cassandra was glad she inclined her head, as she was burning scarlet. 

“Your majesty.” She stuttered, not making eye contact. 

“Oh, none of that. You’re my family, now!” Arianna swept the young woman into a side hug. She smirked at Rapunzel. 

“Hope-hopefully not for too much longer.” Cass stuttered. Rapunzel winced despite herself. 

She gasped, offended. “Cass, you’ll always be a part of my family. No matter what happens!”

Arianna nodded and, thankfully, released Cassandra. “I’ll come back to check on you later. You will be joining us for dinner, yes?”

“Of course!” Rapunzel said as she rose. She pulled both of the women into a warm hug. Arianna squeezed her back, and glided out of the room, in that way only queens can. 


	3. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Cassandra take a break from the paperwork nightmare to take a walk in the palace gardens.

“I don’t understand.” Cass crossed her arms. “I didn’t sign anything, you didn’t sign anything. There weren’t even any witnesses.” 

Rapunzel pressed her face into her hands. “I know, it’s just... complicated.” 

Cass tentatively reached out a hand to rest on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “It’s alright. We’ll figure it out.” Cass eased the paperwork out from under Rapunzel’s elbow, giving it a once-over. 

Her hair was still wet from the bath. It was nice to smell like something other than earth and sweat for a while, and she was thankful. She likely wouldn’t have gotten as good of a scrubbing if Rapunzel hadn’t offered her hand. 

“Well, I don’t think we have any property to divide up. And I don’t want any kind of alimony or anything.” 

“I know, but the fact that one of us is royalty, and the specific vows we used at the specific place we used them… makes things…”

“Complicated, right.” Cass awkwardly patted her _wife_ before folding her hands in her lap. 

Cass smirked. “We never even consumm-“ 

She was cut off by the loud opening of the door. 

“Would you look who it is, my fiancée’s soon-to-be-ex-wife!” 

“Can it, homewrecker.” Cassandra sneered. 

Eugene laughed as he fell back into a chaise. “I got there first, if you’ll recall.”

“I married her first.”

“Touché. It’s good to see you home safe, Cassandra.” Eugene said. “So we can get this little divorce show on the road.”

Cass laughed uncomfortably. She noticed Rapunzel’s eyes flickering with something resembling annoyance as she pored over her paperwork. 

“You’re uncharacteristically silent, Sunshine.” Eugene said, voice tinged with concern. 

Rapunzel ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s just that this whole thing might take a lot longer than I thought it would. I don’t want Cass to have to put her life on hold for too long…” She trailed off. “As much as I’d like for her to stick around.” 

“I’ll stay as long as you need, Raps.” Rapunzel’s gaze lingered on Cassandra, and her lips quirked into a small smile. 

“Oh, joy. I’m honestly not surprised, you two always acted like an old married couple.” Eugene grinned, pausing for laughter. None came for a stale moment. Cassandra coughed. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I have work to finish,” Eugene got up from his chair and stretched. He made his way out the door. “let me know if there’s anything you need.” 

“Bye, Eugene.”

“See ya, Fitzherbert.” 

Rapunzel slammed her head on the table. 

“Why don’t we get out of here? You need a break.” 

Rapunzel rested her chin on her arms. “That sounds good. I could go for a walk.” She winked. “With my _wife._ ” 

Cassandra couldn’t deny the little thrill she got at the sound of that. 

“Alright, _wife._ ” Cass hoped it sounded less genuine than it felt. “Let’s take a walk.” 

—

The fresh air did both of them good. Cassandra missed the verdant palace gardens, and how animals seemed to be attracted to Rapunzel through some kind of princess magnetism. 

It made her concerned that Rapunzel barely put her heart into petting that raccoon. Raps had an air of grayness around her, like she was walking through fog. Even Pascal bore a worried expression on her shoulder. 

“So, did you miss me?” Cass asked. 

Rapunzel tucked a red flower behind Cass’s ear. “Of course I missed you. Everyone did.” She paused. “But I missed you the most. What with you being my wife, and all.”

Cass couldn't mask the smile on her face as Raps fastened tiny flowers and clovers into her curls. 

Rapunzel sighed and sank into a patch of sunlight. She patted the empty spot next to her, and Cass took a seat. “Tell me about your adventures!” 

“Not much to tell…” Cass said coyly. “I met a unicorn.” 

“No!”

“Yes!” Cass emphasized. “It was kind of rude, to be honest. I wasn’t even going to tell anyone about it, to keep up the illusion.” 

“Well, that’s sweet of you. I was wondering how far you went, considering how quickly you got back.” 

Cass waved her hand back and forth. “Eh, I sort of snaked around, totally in the opposite direction of our trip together. I didn't get that far. And I stayed in a few spots for a while to help out where I could.”

“Not having a strict schedule would do that, huh?”

“You’re rubbing off on me, Raps.” 

Rapunzel worried and tore the grass between her knuckles. She inspected a dandelion that hosted a brightly colored beetle. 

“I keep thinking about the divorce.” Rapunzel gently blew on the dandelion, encouraging the beetle to fly away. “It’s not that I- well, we need to get divorced so we can both move on with our lives. But…” She trailed off. 

Cass watched the beetle as it went. “But what?”

“Hey, my mom said something earlier that made me think-” Rapunzel deftly deflected. “I owe you some anniversary dinners. And gifts! Why don’t we go into town for a little bit?”

Cass noted Rapunzel dodging the conversation she inadvertently started. She took a mental note to bring it up later, when Rapunzel was feeling a little less raw. 

“Sure, but don’t forget about having dinner with the queen.” 

“Make-up anniversary lunch, then. Come on!” Rapunzel sprung to her feet, throwing out a hand for Cass to take. Cass rose, committing to memory the shape in the grass where Rapunzel sat. Rapunzel half-dragged her to the front gate. The guards nodded as they dashed to the town center. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! Next chapter might be a little while because im a busy busy lady. Talk to me in the cassunzel discord server if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crack fic idea that got way out of hand. Sorry. I promise it'll all turn out ok.


End file.
